1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for network-coding, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for network-coding that can be used in a communication environment to which an error correction code is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relay networks are used to stably perform communications in shadow zones and extend cell coverage in which communication services are possible, and are aimed at improving communication performance between a base station and a terminal through cooperation with a repeater.
As relay networks become more common, repeaters need to have greater performance to facilitate stable communications between base stations and terminals. However, there are many problems that impede such performance improvement.